Welcome to Hell (Warrenville)
Welcome to Hell is the thirty-first case of Criminal Case and the thirty-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Making their way to Devil's Heart Valley, Chief Armstrong warned the team to be wary due to crime running rampant in this district so heavily, the Mayor himself has given up on stopping it. But in pursuit of the black market, the player and Isabel took Vincent out on his first patrol. But along their way they found the body of a homeless man, later revealed to be Cameron Hughes. Daphne's autopsy revealed he was killed by drowning via alcohol, but given how much was in his system, it was impossible for him to have drank it all by himself, meaning he was murdered. They began by suspect thug Willy Shaw, homeless camp leader Urban Marks, and con artist Leon Bolton. Later on the team got word from Kenny of someone trying to assault one of the suspects. They then found Leon being attacked by Killian Wolfe, the gang leader for The Demons. The team added him to the suspect list alongside prostitute Hazel Dunn. Luke then came in screaming that the homeless camp was under attack. The killer was eventually revealed to be Leon. Leon tried to play it off at first, but after being presented with the evidence, he confessed saying he had no choice. Cameron happened to cross another gang called The Ravagers, the rival gang to the Demons, and they coerced Leon into making him pay. As for how he crossed them, Leon didn't know why, but he wasn't gonna take a chance. As a result, he confronted Cameron and drowned him with a bottle of beer. Given the murder on top of his other crimes, Judge Blackwell sentence Leon to 25 years in prison. Following the trial, the team confronted Leon on what he knew about Cameron crossing the Ravagers. Though he didn't know anything about it, he knew the victim kept it on him at all times, hence why he killed him. They returned to the original crime scene, and found a photo of a gangster named Terry Graves, moving crates full of illegal firearms. After confronting him, he confessed saying the market has plenty of movements through this district, and no one till now even came close to finding out. But when Cameron found out, he had some other members coerce Leon into killing him, so the team promptly arrested him. After assisting Urban with retrieving donation funds for the homeless, they caught some gangsters trying to vandalize their station. They were led by Darius Graves, the Ravagers' leader, and Terry's older brother. He demanded they release him, but the team refused and warned him to back off before they arrest him as well. He reluctantly left, but warned the team his gang would repay them soon enough. The team were well aware they'd follow up with their threat, but decided to be wary of any other black market activities going on in the district. Summary Victim *'Cameron Hughes' (Found slumped in an alleyway) Murder Weapon *'Beer Bottle' Killer *'Leon Bolton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats potato chips *This suspect uses food stamps *This suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats potato chips *This suspect uses food stamps *This suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a gold chain *This suspect has torn clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats potato chips *This suspect uses food stamps Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a gold chain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats potato chips *This suspect uses food stamps *This suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a gold chain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats potato chips *The killer uses food stamps *The killer is right-handed *The killer wears a gold chain *The killer has torn clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alleyway (Clues: Victim's Body, Knife, Trash Can) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats potato chips) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Bloody Card) *Analyze Card (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses food stamps) *Examine Knife (Results: Engraving; New Suspect: Willy Shaw) *Ask Willy if he knows the victim *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Locked Chest, Broken Watch) *Examine Locked Chest (Results: Opened Chest; New Suspect: Urban Marks) *See what Urban knows about the victim *Examine Broken Watch (Results: Fixed Watch; New Suspect: Leon Bolton) *Talk to Leon about his visit to the camp *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Stop Killian from harming Leon (Profile Updated: Leon uses food stamps; Killian uses food stamps) *Investigate Street Corner (Profile: Broken Bottle, Box) *Examine Box (Results: Women's Underwear; New Suspect: Hazel Dunn) *Ask Hazel if she saw the victim (Profile Updated: Hazel eats potato chips) *Examine Broken Bottle (Results: Beer Bottle) *Analyze Beer Bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Investigate Tents (Clues: Graffiti; Tin Can) *Examine Tin Can (Results: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust (12:00:00) *Confront Urban over the drugs (Profile Updated: Urban is right-handed) *Examine Graffiti (Results: Willy's Portrait) *Ask Willy why he vandalized the homeless camp (Profile Updated: Willy eats potato chips and uses food stamps and is right-handed) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Parked Car (Clues: Knife, Video Camera, Sack) *Examine Note (Results: Bribery Note) *Confront Leon over bribing the victim (Profile Updated: Leon eats potato chips and is right-handed) *Examine Knife (Results: Blood Fingerprints) *Analyze Bloody Fingerprints (9:00:00; Profile Updated: Hazel is right handed) *Confront Hazel over the bloody knife (Profile Updated: Hazel uses food stamps) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Footage) *Ask Killian why he was beating Cameron up (Profile Updated: Killian eats potato chips) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Broken Window, Beer Case) *Examine Beer Case (Results: Gold Dust) *Analyze Gold Dust (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Broken Window (Results: Threads) *Analyze Threads (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darknes (1/10)! The Heart of Darkness (1/10) *See if you can give Urban a hand *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Donation Box) *Examine Donation Box (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Retrieve the money from Willy (Results: 1 Burger) *Bring the money back to Urban (Rewards: Hoodie) *Confront Leon in prison *Investigate Alleyway (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Gang Photograph) *Analyze Photo (9:00:00) *Arrest Terry Graves for gun running (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See why Darius is trying to vandalize the station (All tasks must be done first) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)